The Wrong Gilbert
by Anonymous4nowx
Summary: When Damon left Mystic Falls, he asked Katherine, his one and only crush to write him emails daily. Unaware of Elena's feelings for him, he leaves with Katherine on his mind. Eight years later, he is back. Completely, utterly in love with the girl who wrote him those emails, Katherine. Unbeknownst to him, it was Elena all along. Will Damon realize the truth or lose her? AH AU
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first TVD fic. I am a big fan of the movie Mujhse Dosti Karoge. This fic is based on. I thought the plot fit our love square perfectly. **

**Glad if you like it and stick around.**

**Diclaimer : I don't own anything that seems familiar.**

_I mean I try and I try, but nothing changes;_

_You still don't want me._

**Prologue**

The sun shined high above in the sky, the wind blew softly, the leaves dancing as the force of wind hit it, almost welcoming the shining sun. The small town, Mystic Falls looked picturesque. The rays of the sun hit the land, adding an angelic glow accompanied by the vermilion and violet blanket that the sky adorned.

At the airport, there stood a pair of sisters, twins to be exact.

"Where is he?" Spoke Katherine Gilbert as her right hand turned a curly lock of her hair, her left hand fingers grazing the board that said, _Damon Salvatore._

Elena sighed, she couldn't blame her for the griminess. Clearly, if this would have been someone else, she would have the same reaction, "Relax, Kat." She retorted softly, "His flight has landed, he must be picking up his luggage."

Katherine nodded, her eyes travelling yet again to the glass door through which the passengers were about to arrive. Elena looked at her, a sweet smile playing on her lips. The anxiety was building up at the moment. She was eager, excited, _in love. _The butterflies moved in her stomach, as she clenched the white paper tightly in her right hand.

He was finally going to be here, after eight long years. He was finally going to reciprocate her feelings, going to recognize her as _Elena _not Katherine's sister, Elena. When she started writing to him under Katherine's name, she was hesitant at first. But she didn't want her sister to break Damon's heart. He had looked at Katherine, the way Elena wanted him to look at her. And maybe, just maybe that was about to come true today.

A part of her was still not sure, afraid that he might run and choose Katherine again, she almost believed it until last night. Last night, the night where his final email reached her, where he expressed his feelings, expressed his desire to see her.

He talked about _personality _not about beauty. She knew, and always felt a pang in her chest as she was reminded every now and then that Katherine was the prettier one. She knew it was the truth.

She just didn't want to hear about it. But that is not what Damon was looking for at the moment, he was looking for a girl that he had wrote to. He was looking for _her. _He said so himself.

But what if, he presumes that to be Katherine. A spasm crossed Elena's face that Katherine failed to notice. The thought hurt, but if that happens she could have been wrong about Damon, and if they were happy she can leave them alone.

Needing to reassure herself, she opened the imprinted paper, the words etched on it, catching her attention,

_I know you like the back of my hand. I will recognize you in an instant, even if I haven't seen you. You gorgeous smile will be a dead giveaway, anyway._

And just like that, her lips curled up. She heard footsteps approaching them. She looked forward, her doe eyes looking at the people entering through the glass door. A blue eyed man, his black shirt and jeans clinging tightly to perfectly lean body was walking towards them. Elena gaped at him, he was-

"Hot," Katherine whispered, echoing her thoughts. Elena watched as Damon ran towards them, the enthusiasm clearly evident on his face.

He ran towards them

He ran right _past _her.

She watched as Damon hugged the life out of Katherine, who squealed before wrapping her hands around him, her red nails grazing his back lightly. The cardboard with the name fell on the tiled floor, producing a soft thud sound.

"I missed you," Damon whispered in her hair, his voice held so much emotion.

_Love._

Elena's heart clenched, tears blurring her vision momentarily before she shook her head, and turned her back towards the loving couple. It was too good to be true. This wasn't her fairy tale, never will be. She had been fooling herself all along. Even when she poured her heart out to Damon, he failed to look past beauty.

Perhaps, he loved Katherine too much. _I know you like the back of my hand. I will recognize you in an instant, even if I haven't seen you. You gorgeous smile will be a dead giveaway, anyway. _The words appeared hazy due to the tears in her eyes. She was so stupid to believe it anyway. He would always see himself with Katherine.

Her gaze involuntarily caught the word right at the top of his email, _Dear Katherine. _She shook her head dejectedly, reality was different. He loved Katherine, or perhaps liked, she didn't know. She just knew that it broke heart right in two.

It was always Katherine, never Elena. A small tear finally trickled down her cheek, fighting the walls.

And it was about time she accepted that.

**That was the prologue, hope you liked it. **

**Review and tell me?**

**AU THINGS : Katherine looks similar to Elena, rather than exact. **

**Ciao x**

**ANONYMOUS :) **


	2. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

**Holy Hell, eleven reviews for my first story, that too the prologue? Thank you so much, you guys made my day. Here is chapter one, dedicated to all the people who faved, followed or reviewed by story. I LOVE YOU GUYS !**

**Thank you. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

_Matches are made in heaven._

**Chapter One : Goodbye **

The airport was full of people. People who were about to leave, people who were asleep on the chairs, an apparent way to kill time. People who were entering through glass door, big smiles encasing their faces as they embraced their loved ones.

Among the large crowd, two families were bidding goodbye to each other.

Katherine Gilbert giggled as Damon chased her across the chairs. Elena stopped running as she watched the duo, a sad smile playing on her lips. Even at the age of fourteen, she knew that what she had for Damon was more than a crush. She hoped he would see her more than a friend someday. But alas, that hope was crushed repeatedly as she realized that Damon had eyes only for Katherine.

"El, you okay?" Stefan asked, apparently the thirteen year old had noticed her slightly stooping posture. "Huh," Elena got out of her trance as a hand touched her shoulder, "I'm okay." She noticed Jeremy glaring her. She scowled mentally; of course the two of them will be together. They do everything together.

"I'm fine," She sighed, "Jeremy." She spoke looking at her younger brother, whose gaze softened, "Stefan." She acknowledged her brother's best friend, "Chill."

"What about chilling?" Damon grinned as he wrapped a hand around Elena's shoulder. He failed to notice the big smile on her face as he did the same. "Nothing," Elena retorted, "They were just checking up on me," She smiled, her face tilting upwards. Damon was tall for a sixteen year old.

"Ah," Katherine's voice nagged, "The protective brothers." She ruffled Jeremy's hair who snapped her hand away. Katherine pulled her left hand away, as if holding it and surrendering as Elena realized that her right hand was being held my Damon.

Their goes her dreams and hopes crashing away.

* * *

Grayson Gilbert watched the 'awesome fivesome' eloquently quoted by his younger daughter talk happily. It seemed as if they had forgotten that the Salvatore family had to leave anytime soon.

"I'm going to miss you," Miranda sniffed lightly as Irena rubbed her shoulder, "I shouldn't be crying!" She chuckled lightly, a failed attempt to lighten the mood, "You can." Irena spoke, her eyes becoming watering.

"There at it again," Giuseppe chuckled, "You bet." Grayson agreed, " I am going to miss you buddy."

Giuseppe shrugged of the pang he felt, he was leaving his best friend behind, "Me too."

Giuseppe and Grayson had grown up together. They were always the dynamic duo. Coincidently, it was because of Irena that Grayson ended up with Miranda. Irena and Giuseppe had met in college, where as Miranda and Grayson met after that, through Irena of course. He probably should thank her every day for it.

"I see something," Grayson spoke, as he watched Damon's hand resting in Katherine's, "And I don't like it." He said, his fatherly tone taking over.

"You know he likes her!"

"She's too young!"

"She's fourteen!"

"She's not allowed to date until forty!"

Giuseppe burst into peals of laughter, "Really?"

Grayson scowled, feeling some embarrassment, "They are my little girls. You won't understand," He placed his point forward as Giuseppe nodded, reluctantly.

Both of them stood there watching their children laugh before a sniff interrupted them, "We should go and console are wives," Grayson suggested, his lips turning upwards. "Women." Giuseppe rolled his eyes, following his friend as both of them walked towards their wives.

* * *

"So," Damon whispered, his husky breath reaching Elena's ear making her shiver, "You okay?" He frowned, looking into her doe eyes. Elena nodded her head steadily, hoping he didn't detect any sort of feelings, "Good." The sixteen year old lad pulled away, his hand still laced with Katherine.

"You guys are going to write to us, right?" Damon gaze was inquisitive as he looked at the Gilberts.

_Katherine._

"Maybe," Katherine rolled her eyes, "Who likes writing letters? What is this 1854?" She laughed when Damon glared at him.

Stefan chuckled too, "Well, I am going to contact you via facebook."

Damon sighed, "I don't like facebook. Besides, in fb all there is a small chat window. It's not meant for big messages." He elaborated, "I'll stick to yahoo, I'll send you mails, better reply to them." He glared at Katherine playfully, missing the spasm that crossed Elena's face, her hurt certainly reflecting. She ignored it and laughed, "When was the last time you opened your facebook Id?"

"You too, El? Jer?" Damon questioned, choosing to ignore Elena's question with a swing of hand in the air and Stefan followed his cue. The two teens nodded.

"I'll try to call you guys," Damon added, "But the amount of bills," He scoffed as Stefan laughed and added, "Better stay with emails, right?"

"Maybe," Damon pondered, "I'll contact you guys sometime via phone." Jeremy smiled and nodded.

_"The passengers who are about to head to London, gate five open for flight number 5678."_

"That's our cue," Stefan sighed as he hugged Jeremy lightly, "I'll miss you buddy."

Jeremy nodded, his eyes turning a tad bit glossy, "You too."

Elena's eyes wandered here and there, the awkwardness killing her. She didn't really want to watch Katherine and Damon bidding goodbyes while making goo-goo eyes at each other. And she didn't want to be the third wheel between the two best friends.

"Elena?" Stefan interrupted her flow of thoughts as he hugged her tightly. Elena buried her face in his chest, for a thirteen year old Stefan was tall as hell, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"You gotta tell him someday, ya know?" Stefan spoke and Elena looked dumbfounded, "Is it that obvious?"

"Sometimes." Stefan laughed, grasping her in a one side hug yet again, "I hope he reciprocates the feelings."

"He won't,"

"You don't know that." Elena opened her mouth to speak when someone grasped her in a hug from behind, "Bye Little Gilbert," Damon chuckled, turning her around and hugging her.

Fear clenched Elena's heart as she hoped Damon didn't catch her confession. A small smile started to play on her lips as she heard Damon speak. Clearly, he hadn't heard anything. "I am not little," She pouted, her doe eyes shining under the dim light.

"To me you are," Damon ruffled her hair as their dads approached them, "Ready?" Giuseppe spoke as his boys nodded.

England here they come.

* * *

Elena was perched on the top of her bed, her pen in her hand as she wrote down the information she needed for her school project. Her hair nested in a head as some strands moved repeatedly as her head jerked up and down.

A slight ping caught Elena's attention and she moved her index finger across the mouse of her laptop before reaching the task bar and clicking on the link that was popping up.

_You have one message._

Elena looked at the Id as her eyes widened, wait, her ID? Wait, since when was she logged on?

She tentatively opened the message that was from Damon, the hope that swelled in her heart crashing moments later as she read,

_Ðear Katherine_

"Great," Elena groaned, forty eight hours later he has the guts to send Katherine a message, that too on _her _Id, after talking about how he would send it to all the three Gilberts.

It hurt, bad. He had forgotten about her, it didn't even take two days. Brushing her fists against her eyes, she wiped of the moisture.

"Kat," She called out, albeit weakly, "Katherine!"

"Coming!" Minutes later the two twins were staring at each other. The elder one propped her hands on her hips and asked, "What happened?"

"Damon sent you a message," Elena explained, "On _my _Id?"

Katherine's eyes widened before she laughed, "You know I don't like this email crap. So I told him my Id wasn't working. So that the notifications won't come to me,"

"That's mean."

"Tell him I can't reply, I don't do this crap." Katherine turned around, her heels plopping on the ground , consecutive thud sounds erupting consequently. Even at fourteen she was a beauty queen.

Elena bit her lips, clearly bewildered. With a sigh, she let her heart won the battle as she opened the mail.

_Dear Katherine,_

_Hey! How are you? It's only been two days and I've been missing you terribly. More than I thought I would. How is everyone? Are you missing me? We've been staying in London and Stefan has to room with me for a while, until his room his ready. Ahh, gag me. I feel a tad bit lonely here, without you guys. I had spent my entire childhood there, and well here we are. I hope you like this ideas of exchanging emails. I really do like you Katherine, I was hoping we stay in contact. I miss you._

_Love, _

_Damon_

Elena's heart broke, he liked Katherine. She knew the truth all along, but when the bomb dropped on her like literally, she couldn't control her emotions. Small tears leaked down her brown eyes as she rubbed her hands, not even initiating and wiping them off. She knew new ones would replace them.

She didn't want his heart to broken. The feeling was not good, she didn't want him to suffer. And a selfish part of her wanted Damon to give her a chance, and here it was. Fate gave her one.

_Dear Damon,_

_I'm fine, I hope the same for you. I miss you too. Everything about you.I still vividly remembered the moment you left, I started missing you seconds later. Everyone is fine, missing you guys. Dad and Mum were still grumpy but today there are good. I guess they talked to your parents. I am glad London's treating you well. Stefan is a good guy, you are being rude. Haha. I love this idea, maybe you can get to know the real me. I like you too-_

Elena stopped short, _I like you too Katherine. _Hesitatingly she pressed the backspace button, some letters disappearing.

_I would like to stay in contact to Damon. I miss you loads._

_Love,_

_Elena._

The arrow lingered on the send button before Elena shook her head. She moved the cursor placing it right next to her name.

_Love,_

_Katherine._

She clicked on send, her heart clenching yet she smiled. At least he won't be disappointed.

**That's it. Chapter 2 coming up next week, watch out for it. Short chap, I know. I have an exam day after to tomorrow, forgive me. Lengthy chaps ahead xx**

**Thank you for the awesome respone, review and tell me about this chapter.**

**Love you guys, you encourage us to write more.**

**Thank you x **


	3. Chapter 2 : Through the Years

**Hola! I am back, here with chapter of the week. Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own-you know that drill :P **

_Hope is the only thing stronger than fear-Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games._

**Chapter 2 : Through the years**

Three years later

Tanned fingers typed vigorously as the tips grazed the keyboard and words appeared on the computer screen. The girl chuckled lightly as a reply popped up on the Yahoo Messenger, which had been their main place for chatting in quite a while.

"Hehehehe," Katherine imitated her sister who immediately pulled the screen of the laptop down, trying to hide the contents on it. The elder one threw a pillow that hit Elena straight on her head, as she closed her eyes on the contact. Placing the laptop, that now had a familiar light popping from its side because the laptop from still.

Elena picked up the lavender pillow and threw it back at her twin, who squealed before running her manicured fingers trying to place her curly locks in perfect position. "Elena," she spoke, clutching the pillow tightly to her chest, "Who's the guy?"

Elena's doe eyes widened, before she started shaking her head frantically. Katherine didn't know about Damon, if she did, she might just reveal the secret and then Damon. He – he would be hurt. Elena was anything but what he imagined. "Come on," Kat coaxed, a familiar smile creeping up on her face.

Elena sighed; the smile clearly reflected her inner emotion. Katherine was willing to reveal this secret to her parents and Jeremy. Elena knew her mom would handle it well, she always did. But her dad and Jeremy were a force to reckon with. Apparently overprotective nature was a heritage in the Gilbert family. "No one,"

Katherine quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really," she muttered in a low voice, "Are you seriously going to play that game with me?"

Elena didn't know what happened, she cursed her instincts as she panicked and spoke, "Stefan."

Katherine paused, as realization dawned on her, "Wait, Stefan Salvatore?" she retorted, "The younger one who had a crush on you,"

"He didn't have a crush on me,"

"Oh please," Katherine scoffed, "You two were always whispering together, you should have seen the way he looked at you." Elena frowned; what Kat said can't be true..right? No, she had chatted with Stefan too, never did they have a conversation that instigated that Stefan liked Elena.

Maybe she was over thinking.

Maybe.

"Elena, Katherine, dinner!"

Elena looked at Katherine, a somber expression on her face as she realised that she had to leave her new friend-the laptop behind, "Please?" She mumbled, her brown eyes looking into Katherine's almost black ones, "Tell her I am working on a project, please?" She repeated as Katherine sighed, in a dramatic way.

"Fine," She spoke, placing her feet on the ground, a cold sensation hitting her as it reverberated through her entire body. Searching for her slippers, Kat placed them on her feet. The fluffy slippers giving her comfort, "But come soon!"

"Yup," Elena answered, her right hand opening the laptop once again, as she pressed a button activating it.

"_You miss me, don't ya?" 20.09 pm._

"_Katherine?" 20.15 pm._

_Damon Salvatore is offline._

"Dammit!" Elena mumbled, her right hand smashing the keys on her keyboard in anger. She huffed and clicked the cross that was on the right end of the small Yahoo Messenger chat box. Damon had found that a better alternative then facebook. Besides, even Elena didn't like facebook. She found it boring these days, probably because of a presence of a certain blue eyed guy on the other site.

For the past three years, she had been pretending to be Katherine. On numerous occasions she had tried to reveal this information to Katherine, but fear was instilled inside of her, she feared that Katherine might reveal it to Damon and well, he- he might be -will be disappointed.

These past years, she did come close to Damon, in an unexpected way, but she also had convinced herself that Damon could never be hers- he never was. And now, she was okay with it...at least that's what she told herself. Probably because he wasn't there in person in front of her. Just a glimmer of hope and love that was still inside of her forced her to write to him, everyday. She could practically sense Damon's excitement that emerged from the words. Damon or not, she wasn't that cruel that she would break anyone's heart.

With a sigh she leaned on her bed, her teddy clutched tightly in her hand-_A teddy that Damon teased her about, constantly. _The laptop lied down on the side table as Elena closed her eyes, "Night Firefly."

"Elena, dinner!"

"Damn," She mumbled, her eyes snapping open, she had forgotten about it, "Coming!"

* * *

Two Years Later

Damon Salvatore was propped on his bed, his eyes fixated on his laptop. The room was lightly lit by the sun rays that entered through the open window. At twenty one, he was one handsome man. And more than that, he was aware of that fact. His fingers violently and steadily worked across the keyboard, his emotions getting exhibited in the form of words. His blue eyes were locked on the screen as he typed the message. His eyes for once didn't get diverted towards the keyboard, for he was aware that years of practice had done him justice and he was practically a pro when it came to typing.

His eyes automatically travelled towards the email he was replying to. It was just above his own mail, the one he was typing for Katherine.

_His _Katherine. Or so he thought. Damon was pretty sure he was in love, the infatuation had turned into admiration and then ultimately reached it's destination that was love. He was completely, utterly, blissfully in love with the girl he wrote. The way her sweet nature reflected through her words, her generosity, authenticity. Damon did admit that the previous infatuation he had with the girl was partially because of her beauty, but when he got to know about her inner self, her personality, he found himself in love.

He knew it sounded like a friggin love story, but Damon couldn't help it. He loved every bit of it. And he believed that the feelings were being reciprocated.

God, he hoped so.

His view was blocked momentarily by his jet black hair, waking him out of trance. He blew lightly, his bottom lip jutting out as he smiled when his hair parted from his forehead. He looked at her message once again.

_Hey Damon! _

He did chuckle when he read that, now that it had been five years, their greetings were far way from formal.

_So, sup? I bet you are good. Afterall, you recently entered your family business, didn't ya? Btw mister, you owe me a bigggg treat. So, what shall we talk about? Oh, right. We had a ball in our college, and guess what? Surprising I know, but Aaron Whitmore asked me out. The Aaron Whitmore! You know, I think he practically owns the Whitmore College. He said he knew about me, I still wonder how. I mean like you tease me, most of the time I am in a corner finishing up novel. Which reminds me, I swear to god Damon when you come back, the first thing I will do is make you read Pride and Prejudice. You can't just honestly insult Jane Austen. I have read her entire series, and because of the way you tormented me about it, you will read it too and appreciate it. I'll personally make sure of it. And you know what? I cooked for the first yesterday. I am glad something catastrophic didn't happen. It had been a part of one of the classes, my teacher loved it, though I am pretty sure it was because Bonnie helped me. So, I guess that sums up my rant. Bored, aren't you? I am kidding, Damon. You _better not _be bored. _

_See ya later, _

_Katherine xx _

_P.S. Stop looking at this message for the umpteenth time. The content won't change._

Damon scowled, he really did forget about the Aaron Whitmore part. He hoped nothing much happened, the familiar feeling of jealousy was bubbling up in his stomach.

But, then slowly his lips turned up, as he read that last line. She knew him to well. And the kisses! Surely, it meant something, didn't it. Damon sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair, love was confusing. He reviewed his message yet again, and then added a few points.

_Dear Katherine, _

_Everything is good, but you already predicted that, didn't ya? Yeah, dad offered me the job and took it. When will my management classes come in hand? Speaking of classes, since when does your college have cooking classes? I am sad, I always wanted to blast off my chemistry lab, at least you could have done that. I am disappointed. Also, Aaron Whitmore, huh? What is he, a jock? Just wondering..don't scowl. How did that date go anyway? And Kat, you have a tendency to underestimate yourself. I am sure, you look very pretty, even if it's hidden behind a book. A romantic one of course. And I don't like that mushy-mushy crap you know that. So, I won't read the novel, I can't tolerate it. Speaking of recent events, I met a woman, Andie Starr. Clingy as hell, tell ya. Wouldn't let go of me, can't blame her though. I'm irresistible. Don't roll your eyes. I left her at the dinner table, mean I know, but she wouldn't stop nagging about her job. Reporter this-that. Speaking of reporter, are you still thinking about pursuing journalism. Or is it writing?_

_Waiting for your reply_

_Damon xoxo_

_P.S. I do find your mails boring :P_

_P.P.S How do you know me so well?_

Damon clicked on send, in his heart the feeling of hope lingering, anticipation of Katherine being jealous getting on his nerves. God, he hoped she liked him the same way.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Elena Gilbert smiled as she received a message that she had eagerly been waiting for.

* * *

One Year Later (Christmas)

"Katherine!" Jeremy yelled, his voice husky, now at the age nineteen. "Damon wants to talk to you!" He said, smiling at his eldest sister who just glared lightly at him, "Try not to keep it PG13."

Katherine scowled, before placing a smile on his face, her voice turning sweet, "Hey Damon,"

Out in the shadows, Elena shook her head lightly, expecting what was happening. She picked up her Nora Roberts book and sat the outside bench, a small smile on her lips.

Almost an hour later, a voice broke through Elena's novelistic utopia.

"Elena?" Katherine reached the porch, "Damon wants to talk to you."

"Wait, what?" Elena spoke, bewildered. She walked up to her sister before taking the phone out of her hands, "Damon?" She spoke tentatively. Only on rare occasions he talked to her.

"_Hey Elena!"_ The voice from the other end spoke, "_Merry Christmas!"_

Elena smiled, "Same to you." She whispered, "I hope you get the Porsche you were hoping for."

"_Huh? Did you say something."_

"No-nothing." Elena stuttered, "_I sent you guys some gifts. It should reach you today. Hope you like it." _She could picture him grinning, _"Stefan wants to talk to you." _Elena nodded, "Okay." She was expecting a small talk only, "Hey Stef,"

"_Hey El. Long time no talk," _

Elena nodded and grinned, "Yeah, really long. You must be old now, what, sixty?"

_Stefan laughed, _"_No." He played along, "Sixty five."_

On the other end of the house Katherine stood, a frown on her face as she tried to figure out why the hell was Damon talking about The Beatles, love stories or boots for that matter.

* * *

Later that day

The Gilberts were greeted with gifts. As the Salvatores had promised, they found the postman with packages in his hand, delivering it to it's destination.

Miranda smiled as she placed the packages on the table with the names etched on it.

"Elena," She gave her a gift that was wrapped up in yellow gift wrapping paper. She opened it eagerly, the remains of the paper tossed on the ground as she stared at the red dress wrapped up in what she figured out to be cello-fin paper.

"What the hell," Katherine muttered as she stared at the Harry Potter Edition Gift set that was right in front of her, "Did Damon really sent this?"

Elena mentally groaned; _I am actually looking forward to a Harry Potter Book set. Without Harry Potter, everything is incomplete._

"Wow," Katherine mumbled, looking at the red dress that reached her knees, "Can we switch?" She turned towards her sister who smiled and nodded, knowing her twin doesn't like books.

Elena picked up the boxes- Stefan's included and entered her room before placing them on her picked up the books, the seven books were heavy but she laughed lightly, she got what she wanted. She placed them on her shelf right between the Hunger Games and the Divergent series. Yeah, her library was being completed.

She began to pick up the box when-she stopped short. A small box wrapped up in red caught her attention. Pulling the yellow ribbon she opened the box. In it was a card-

_To the most beautiful woman out there_

_Love, Damon._

A diamond bracelet. Delicately she picked it up, the beautiful sapphire in the middle catching her attention. The gesture was sweet, really sweet.

Katherine.

The name was stuck in her head, almost coming along with Damon. She deserved this, not her.

With a sigh; she walked towards Katherine's room.

* * *

Two Years Later

Elena was feeling giddy, probably because the Salvatores were returning. But she knew, she would have to drop this Katherine facade. She had to convince her that she had to pretend that she wrote the letters and reveal when the time arises. She was sure Damon won't care about it anyway, if it was after a long time. He would move on eventually.

A ping echoed and the sound travelled to her ears. She sighed before picking up her cell, having it connected to her yahoo mail was surely an advantage.

_Damon._

She frowned; now what? They were meeting up tomorrow morning anyway.

_Dear Katherine,_

_I know, within a few hours I will see you. I just can't wait for it. I still remember my first mail to you, it's been eight years yeah? I have grown really fond of you. Hoping..we can pursue something other than friendship? Too forward? Ignore it. _

_Just wanted to say, I am just getting on the plane. I miss you, and trust me. I know you like the back of my hand. I will recognize you in an instant, even if I haven't seen you. Your gorgeous smile will be a dead giveaway, anyway. _

_See you soon, _

_Damon xoxo _

For some unknown reason hope swiveled inside of her. More than the fear of rejection, it was the hope of recognition. The last paragraph was stuck in her head, he was looking for _her._ He did say he would recognize in an instant. Because of her nature? Beauty is skin deep, right.

Maybe, telling Kat could wait for a while. A genuine smile crossed her features as she gave the print command. She needed the letter, just to reassure herself.

This was the ultimatum, whatever happens she will accept. Katherine or Elena.

She just hoped that she doesn't suffer a heartbreak.

**Done, Chapter 2. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Review and tell me. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to talk about them.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Thank you for the generous support and the amount of reviews. **

**Thanks to PRACHI, Wellwisher123, mylove4klaus,lilsis321,bella0x0christina, ashib1496, becausethenight,krissie,sandra,prettylittlediaries3,ilovewritingandwritngonly and all the anonymous reviews. Thank you x Sorry if I am missing someone. **

**P.S. Check out my other story? The Bachelor? Thanks a ton x**

**Luvya, **

**Until next time,**

**Anonymous xx**


	4. Chapter 3 : First Encounters

**Hey, thank you for the awesome reviews. Sorry, I was late, school. Anyways, here we are.**

**And I am sorry, I can't upload twice in week, my schedule doesn't allow me. Sorry If I disappointed you! **

**Anyways Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

_The first step to love is friendship._

Chapter 3 : First Encounters

The sun shined high above in the sky, the wind blew softly, the leaves dancing as the force of wind hit it, almost welcoming the shining sun. The small town, Mystic Falls looked picturesque. The rays of the sun hit the land, adding an angelic glow accompanied by the vermilion and violet blanket that the sky adorned.

At the airport, there stood a pair of sisters, twins to be exact.

"Where is he?" Spoke Katherine Gilbert as her right hand turned a curly lock of her hair, her left hand fingers grazing the board that said, _Damon Salvatore._

Elena sighed, she couldn't blame her for the griminess. Clearly, if this would have been someone else, she would have the same reaction, "Relax, Kat." She retorted softly, "His flight has landed, he must be picking up his luggage."

Katherine nodded, her eyes travelling yet again to the glass door through which the passengers were about to arrive. Elena looked at her, a sweet smile playing on her lips. The anxiety was building up at the moment. She was eager, excited, _in love. _The butterflies moved in her stomach, as she clenched the white paper tightly in her right hand.

He was finally going to be here, after eight long years. He was finally going to reciprocate her feelings, going to recognize her as _Elena _not Katherine's sister, Elena. When she started writing to him under Katherine's name, she was hesitant at first. But she didn't want her sister to break Damon's heart. He had looked at Katherine, the way Elena wanted him to look at her. And maybe, just maybe that was about to come true today.

A part of her was still not sure, afraid that he might run and choose Katherine again, she almost believed it until last night. Last night, the night where his final email reached her, where he expressed his feelings, expressed his desire to see her.

He talked about _personality _not about beauty. She knew, and always felt a pang in her chest as she was reminded every now and then that Katherine was the prettier.

She just didn't need to remind again and again. But that is not what Damon was looking for at the moment, he was looking for a girl that he had wrote to. He was looking for _her. _He said so himself.

But what if, he presumes that to be Katherine. A spasm crossed Elena's face that Katherine failed to notice. The thought hurt, but if that happens she could have been wrong about Damon, and if they were happy she can leave them alone.

Needing to reassure herself, she opened the imprinted paper, the words etched on it, catching her attention,

_I know you like the back of my hand. I will recognize you in an instant, even if I haven't seen you. Your gorgeous smile will be a dead giveaway, anyway._

And just like that, her lips curled up. She heard footsteps. She looked forward, her doe eyes looking at the people entering through the glass door. A blue eyed man, his black shirt and jeans clinging tightly to perfectly lean body was walking towards them. Elena gaped at him, he was-

"Hot," Katherine whispered, echoing her thoughts. Elena watched as Damon ran towards them, the enthusiasm clearly evident on his face.

He ran towards them

He ran right _past _her.

She watched as Damon hugged the life out of Katherine, who squealed before wrapping her hands around him, her red nail paints grazing his back lightly. The cardboard with the name fell right on the tiled floor, producing a soft thud sound.

"I missed you," Damon whispered in her hair, his voice held so much emotion.

_Love._

Elena's heart clenched, tears blurring her vision momentarily before she shook her head, and turned her back towards the loving couple. It was too good to be true. This wasn't her fairytale, never will be. She had been fooling herself all along. Even when she poured her heart out to Damon, he failed to look past beauty.

Perhaps, he loved Katherine too much. _I know you like the back of my hand. I will recognize you in an instant, even if I haven't seen you. Your gorgeous smile will be a dead giveaway, anyway. _The words appeared hazy due to the tears in her eyes. She was so stupid to believe it anyway. He would always see himself with Katherine.

Her gaze involuntarily caught the word right at the top of his email, _Dear Katherine. _She shook her head dejectedly, reality was different. He loved Katherine, or perhaps liked, she didn't know. She just knew that it broke heart right in two.

It was always Katherine, never Elena. A small tear finally trickled down her cheek, fighting the walls.

And it was about time she accepted that.

* * *

Elena stood next to the couple, who were embracing each other, tightly. A small smile played on her lips, partly because she was sure that she won't experience the same feeling, _ever. _And the other reason was she happy in a different way. At least her sister appreciated his love. Both of them deserved each other. She wiped off the stray of tear that was on her cheek.

"Elena, right?" Damon's voice broke her out of her trance as she turned towards the guy that had captured her heart a long time ago, "Yeah." Elena smiled, her head tilting sideways unintentionally though. Damon was quick to notice this. Years had done justice to Elena. She was _beautiful._ Her innocence, her feelings were clearly being reflected through the windows of her soul-her doe brown eyes. Her cute button nose quirking lightly, showing she was slightly nervous. Standing in a plain white dress, Elena couldn't have managed to look more beautiful in his opinion. "Long time," He spoke, grasping her in hug as she smiled and nodded, "Yup." She closed her eyes momentarily, before she caught someone coming behind Damon, "Stefan!" She pulled away running towards her former best friend who laughed and hugged her tightly as her body collided with him.

For the first time, Damon somehow felt _rejected._ "You okay?" Katherine questioned, her eyelashes battling repeatedly and suddenly, Katherine's red dress seemed too flashy. "Of course," Damon frowned before giving Katherine a side hug, trying to remove the certain sort of admiration for Elena. He knew he had feelings for Katherine, _she _was the one for him, but sometimes-

He just needed to assure himself.

"Where's Jeremy?" He said, trying to detour his thoughts.

"He had some work at the grill,"

Stefan Salvatore grinned widely as he held his best friend in his arms. It had indeed been a long time. His forest green eyes looked into Elena's sparkling browns as he let her down. He showcased her a heartwarming smile, exhibiting his emotions. His gaze travelled to the couple behind them, "You okay?" He questioned Elena, knowing that Damon and Katherine were affecting her in some way.

"Yeah," Elena spoke, knowing where he was going to lead this too. "I'm over him now." She said, somehow trying to reassure herself than him. Stefan shot her a look, "Seriously," Elena enunciated every letter of the word, "I am over him."

"Keep reassuring yourself."

Elena rolled her eyes, "So, tell me about this new girlfriend?" (**AN : I wanted a slight Stelena twist later on, just for a while, but he is already aware about her feelings, so change of plans :P)**

Stefan blushed momentarily, a smile curling up on his lips, his cheeks protruding lightly, "Rebekah," He finally let out the name and Elena gasped, "You're blushing!"

"Shut up,"

"You need to fill me in about loads of stuff," Elena grinned before linking their hands together, "Jeremy?" Stefan asked, once they started walking the rest of the way. "Work." Elena answered vaguely, her head pivoting towards the voice of her parents who were greeting the elder Salvatores.

Stefan noticed the adults too and smiled, "It's good to be back." Elena smiled, her gaze locking with Damon's momentarily who was talking to Katherine, his expression joyful, "Yeah," She whispered, "It's good to have you back even it's for a little while,"

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

The Gilbert was full of people. In normal situations Elena would have sat inside her room, trying to avoid the noise, but the voices of these people made her smile. The two adult females were in the kitchen, the main spot for female gossip, and lovely food. Elena's mouth was next to watering as the smell hit her nostrils, _food._ Gisueppe and her dad were outside, catching up on the past years and Elena was pretty sure some part-most part of it included a talk about his new business. And then they were Stefan and Jeremy, who were busy playing video games. Way to mature in Elena's language, though video games can be fun. The 'couple' as Elena eloquently quoted them was sitting on the sofa, close to each other. It bugged Elena to some extent, but now that she had finally accepted the fact that Damon could never be hers, she was okay…well to some extent.

She sighed and plopped herself on the staircase, her head lightly leaning against the banister. She took her phone out and opened her favourite application at the moment-Flappy Bird.

"So, Kat, what love story are you reading at the moment?" Damon's voice reverberated and reached her ears, "Please don't tell me it's the wretched Pride and Prejudice," He spoke, his tone joyful. He was trying to pull her leg.

Elena's eyes widened.

Katherine frowned, "What novels? I ha-"

"Kat!" Elena's voice cut her short, "Can I please talk to you for a second?"

Damon's blue eyes wandered between the two twins and Katherine nodded. She flashed Damon a grin before getting off the couch and following her younger sister.

"What's up?"

Elena bit her lip, her eyes darting forward and meeting her twin's almost black ones, "There is something I need to tell you," She spoke, "Remember how I told you, the guy I was texting was..Stefan?"

Katherine nodded, not sure where the conversation was heading, "It wasn't Stefan, it was Damon." Elena spoke, without pauses afraid that her voice will give up.

"Wait, what?" Katherine shrieked, this was totally unexpected, "You wrote him knowing he had feelings for _me! _How could you-"

"No, no, no, no," Elena's voice was hurried, "I wrote him under your name! He thinks it's you! He has feelings for _you!"_

"You-you-my name?" Katherine sputtered, "You did that? Now you want him, don't you?"

"No, I want to pretend that you wrote those letters to him, until the perfect time arises- like after six months of dating or so,"

Katherine smiled, "You did that for me?" She leaned forward and hugged Elena, "He's an awesome guy, Elena. Thank you for this," She pulled away, "Now I know he has feelings for me."

"Yes," Elena agreed, _Not that it wasn't obvious before. _"He loves you."

* * *

Later that night, Elena was twisting and turning in her bed, her thoughts travelling to Damon again and again. He hadn't even met her properly, but yet she found herself thinking about him, "You awake, Miss Sunshine?" Elena's body was turned towards her left, hearing _his _voice she turned around and gasped as she found the said man in her bed, her teddy-Firefly in his hand. "Damon!" She yelled, getting up slightly and snatching Firefly from his hands, coddling him lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, unable to fall asleep. So were you," He shrugged, his gaze travelling to Elena's petite figure, only a white singlet covering it. He gulped-Elena seemed to put two and two together and pulled up her peach blanket up until her shoulders. "What are you doing Damon? It's friggin-" She looked at clock on the opposite wall, "3.30 am."

"I wanted to chat, you were available."

"What do you need?" Her tone was sharp, which made Damon cringe. Not that he could blame her, he had never really paid attention to the little female Gilbert. His gaze travelled around her room. Peach walls, light colour. It represented simple. Katherine's room had hot pink all over the wall, making Damon literally want to puke. He did really wonder, where was the girl her wrote to?

"Damon to Earth," Elena flashed a hand across his face, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You always tend to do this. Because of your day dreaming, you almost screwed up your interview remember. Try not to this," Elena ranted, still nervous by the fact that Damon was in her bed, the realization had dawned on her, what if he recognized the room? What if-"How do you know that?"

Elena's doe eyes widened, shit. "Uhmm..Katherine told me."

Damon grinned lopsidedly, "She used to talk about me?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah," Damon grinned, "Good stuff?"

"Real good."

Damon smirked, "Well.." He wiggled his eyebrows, "So, you never wrote to me? I know no one can resist my charm, so how did you?" He laughed lightly.

Elena felt a pang in her chest, "You never asked for me, did you?" It came out harsher than she meant it, "Look, I'm-"

"It's okay," Damon nodded, understanding her point, "I never did mention you," It hurt, Elena wasn't going to lie. It was like someone was punching her repeatedly, "But that is why I wanted to talk to you."

Damon leaned closer to Elena, "Look, I'm sorry, for all those years okay. I want to be your friend," He said, and Elena was caught off guard, really?

"And this is our start." Damon spoke, "So, miss Elena Gilbert, my name is Damon Salvatore, I'm sorry for being an ass all those years along, and I was hoping you'll forgive me, " Damon ended his speech and Elena laughed, gaining confidence, " Salvatore after years of not having a proper conversation, you've finally come to your senses. So, yeah let's be friends." She pushed her hand forward grasping Damon's before pulling back all of a sudden. "Damon!" She shrieked as he laughed, showing her his hand that had what Elena thought was a 'shocker' as the feeling ran through Elena's body. Touching it had given her an electric shock. "Fooled ya," He grinned, his pearly whites coming into view. Elena rolled her eyes, "Did you even mean it?"

"I did," Damon nodded before rising up from the bed and Elena clenched on to her quilt, Damon looked hot, his black shirt clinging to his body perfectly. "That is why, all of us are going for a camping trip, tomorrow."

"Wait, camping?" Elena felt giddy, she loved the nature and she had always wanted to go camping, "Yeah." Damon nodded, "Katherine mentioned it in a letter once, I thought that's the best way to bond."

Elena nodded, "So, when do we leave?" Damon's gaze was stuck at the Harry Potter collection in her room, plus all the books that he was sure had been mentioned in a letter once-weird, why were they in Elena's room? "Tomorrow morning." He told her, before making an exit, "Good night." He smiled at her one last time, and Elena just laugh, "Good morning, you jerk."

Damon laughed, this girl was fun. Choosing to ask about the books some other time he headed out of her room.

Elena was just about to lean her head against the pillow when a knock interrupted her, "Lock your door." Damon spoke and Elena looked at him, "Don't want other's prying you r _personal _stuff."Before he dashed away and Elena's eyes widened momentarily, "Did he open my drawers?" She whispered. Damon knocked once again, "I did." He grinned, before getting out of her view. His head and torso was the only thing visible anyway, "Damon!"

"Are those books yours?" Damon popped up once again, leaning against the door, "Da-mon!"

"I'm sorry, I'm curious guy. Sue me!" Damon held his hands in surrender. Elena rolled her eyes, "Its Katherine's." Damon nodded, "Now sleep," Elena reprimanded him as he made an exit.

Damon walked back to her room, "Be ready in the morning El. I can't believe you kept me awake for so long. What are you, a vampire?"

"I was the one who kept _you _awake?! And mister, vampires do sleep."

"I always knew you were one. Have you seen the glare you mustered minutes ago, I can get you bl-" Elena picked up a pillow and threw it towards him. "Out!" She said, though a grin was still there on her face.

"Geez, you are bipolar too. Bipolar and a vampire, bad combination."

"Do you want this vampire to eat you?"

"Uh..is that a trick question? No."

"Then, get your ass out of here,"

Damon pouted, "You really want my _ass _out?" Elena groaned, "Damon, get out or I'll throw this friggin lamp at you." Elena said, grasping on to the leg of the lamp on her side leg, "Geez, woman. Don't be violent. I'm leaving." Damon finally made his way out after flashing her a small smile.

Elena laughed, it seemed a long day. And she wouldn't deny, she was upset and heartbroken. But the end turned out pretty well. A knock interrupted her thoughts, "What Damon?" She spoke, knowing it was the blue eyed stalker. Never did she think he would try to talk to her-let alone like this, alone and in the night. "Good night."

Dazzling brown pierced through sparkling blue eyes, "Good night."

**So, did you like this chapter? Eight years later, finally! Wohooo..the moment is here! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**MY RANT (PLEASE READ)**

**DID ANYONE SEE TVD?! What a stupid question, I know. But man, Katherine is a bitch. When 100****th**** started, I didn't want her to die..and then, bam she does something bitchy. And Elena's last moments were spent in Damon's heart.**

**And his speech, and then bitchy Katherine. I hate her. I didn't see the latest episode as in India it airs on Sunday, though I know what happens. Matt figured it out! Wohoo..excited. Though still sad about the Hiatus, now Tvd will air on my bday, Feb 27..I just hope it's good**

**Ciao x**

**Don't forget to review xx**

**Luvya J**


	5. Chapter 4 : Camping

**Hi, I'm back. I know, I didn't update last week, sorry but my exams are approaching and well-I'm gearing up for them. **

**TWENTY ONE REVIEW, HOLY SHIT. I Know they weren't all about the last chapter, but I love it. Thank you so much for this marvelous. Support. **

**Fifty five reviews, four chapters. Thank you so much guys, honestly.**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you xx **

**CharlSmith- He is noticing somethings, but he blinded by Katherine's beauty at the moment. Don't worry, something will happen, soon :)**

** 432- Thank you so much! Glad you are enjoying the story. **

**Belu36- Thank you :) I didn't get it at first, I just know English and Hindi, but hey, google translator. **

**Delenafreak0422- Thank you so much :D**

**Lilsis321- I know right. And the worst part, Bonnie didn't even realise that Katherine didn't pass through her. They could have caught her in one go! One week to go #Anxious**

**Katherine Elena Salvatore- Thank you so much :D**

**Bellax0xChristina- yeah, it will happen soon :D let's just hope it works out, thanks for reviewing!**

**Zikae218- I hate her too! But I still want her to end up with Elijah, twisted I know. I prefer her than Hayley.**

**I know I am missing names, guest, guest pamconstanct1, laura, guest, Ilovewritingandwritingonly, prachi, becausethenight, elijahlove..thank you so much xx**

**You guys made my day. I must have left some names, I'm sorry about that. Here's the next chapter, love you all.**

**Thank you x**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that seems familiar.**

**P.S I HAVE NOTICED SOME MISTAKES IN THE PROLOUGE, "REMEMBERED."**

**IN THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE, "DAMON'S HEART." I KNOW, I AM A BIT RECKLESS, BUT NEVERTHELESS, I WILL EDIT IT ALL TOGETHER.**

**NOW, ENJOY xx**

* * *

_They say you find a best life partner, in a trusting friend._

**Chapter 4 : Camping**

Elena groaned as her phone started to move rapidly, _Marimba _blasting through its speakers. She plopped on her elbows, her hair falling down from the bun she had made last night. She swept a hand, wiping off the brown locks on her face and opened her eyes-well, she tried too. She squeezed them back, the rays of the sun penetrating through it, making the task of opening the windows of the soul really hard. She narrowed her eyes, before squeezing them once, twice and then she finally opened them, she had to eventually or she would have gone deaf. With a sigh, she moved her finger across the screen and finally, the sound stopped reverberating the air, but not before she caught the glimpse of the time,

_7.30 am_

Elena bit her lip, trying to contain her anger. She slept at friggin' four last night, and who the hell set her ringtone as Marimba, god, she hated the friggin tune. It scared the crap out of her.

* * *

Damon Salvatore grinned as he spread the peanut butter jelly across the bread, before placing two slices of bread on each other, the side with the jelly facing each other. He placed the PB&J sandwich on the plate and filled in a glass with orange juice. He picked up the plate and walked towards Katherine, who was sitting on the dining table. She was ever ready in the morning, a red top adorned her body, covered with a leather jacket. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a pair black leather boots completely her outfit. She was busy texting on her phone when Damon came to greet her, "Hey," He said, flashing her a smile.

Katherine looked up and couldn't help but smile back, "Hello to you too," Damon placed the plate in front of her and Katherine frowned; "You like Pb&J?"

Damon's eyes widened for a split second, this wasn't the reaction he expected, "You like it, don't you?" Katherine laughed, "No, silly. I don't like it, too much calories."

Damon frowned; he actually thought he knew Katherine pretty well, what was happening?

Katherine's gazed focused back on her phone. She knew she had to pretend that she wrote the letters, but Elena never really told her what stuff she wrote in it. All she knew that she had to agree with Damon if the letter ever pops up-in her words, the word 'letter' pops up, like last night when he mentioned camping. She hated camping. The idea of sitting between dry soil, surrounded by all types of creepy micro organisms that were plaguing in it. It was..ew.

But she had to agree, she didn't want to lose Damon. Although she did think about it last night, and from now on, even if the letter thing did pop up, she was going to trying to avoid it. Keyword : Avoid. If a condition does arise, she might answer it. She felt bad about lying to him besides Damon was in love with _her. _Not with Elena, or any sort of fictitious character she created through those letters. He needed to get to know her.

Katherine smirked, her cocky side kicking in, they always fall in love with _her. _With a sigh, she shot Damon an apologetic glance, not knowing why he was bringing PB&J up. "But-" Damon was cut off when Elena entered the room. She shot Damon a cruel look, "If I get dark circles it's your fault."

Damon smirked, "Geez, good morning to you too." Elena shook her head, looking through the fridge, finding orange canned juice. She brought it back to the counter and poured herself some. Her gaze fixated itself on the table that had a delicious delicacy on it, "Please tell me, that peanut butter sandwich is for me." She walked forward. The table was full of delicacies, toasts, salads-_cow's food, _Bacon and eggs, jugs of milk –everything was there on the table, except juice, she noticed. Katherine was drinking a glass of one though.

"May I?" She looked at Damon who nodded before stuffing her face with a sandwich, "Elena shut your mouth," Miranda interrupted her, as she entered the kitchen followed by Jeremy and Stefan.

Grayson laughed, he was watching the incident unfold while he sat on his rocking chair, the newspaper in his hands, "I did want the twins to be a boy and a girl."

Miranda nodded, "And we get a girl with a man's eating habits."

Elena's jaw dropped as everyone giggled, " I don't eat like a man!" She pouted, her hands crossing as she placed them on her chest.

"You do," Jeremy laughed as Katherine nodded, "You eat like a horse!"

"I don't!" Elena yelled, as crimson colour kissed her cheeks, "I don't." She looked at Stefan, "Stef, you are on my side, na?" She questioned him, more like demanded. Stefan chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender, "I am with everyone else," Elena shot him a glare

Elena scowled, "What about you?" She shot Damon a glance, "I am with everyone else at this point." Elena started to make her way out of the kitchen, trying to show her anger before she turned around. She picked up her plate and made a sound, that sounded like a 'Huh,' and left her kitchen, her head held high.

Laughter resonated in the living room.

* * *

Katherine darted towards Elena's room, entering it-more like barging in, "Elena, you ready?"

Elena smiled and nodded. She picked up her book, Fifty Shades of Grey and placed it in her bag, along with some other stuff-her toiletries, some..other-prank stuff. She had to teach Damon Salvatore a lesson, no one just messes with Elena Gilbert.

She hated Marimba.

That was not a good wake up call, and she will get her revenge.

Cue evil laughter.

"Elena!" Katherine eventually screamed when Elena didn't respond to her initially, "Sorry," Elena flashed her a sheepish smile, "I am ready." She said as she picked up her duffel bag and looked towards Katherine before jiggling her head, lightly.

Katherine rolled her eyes and smirked. She didn't even know what to carry. The idea of camping had occupied most of her thoughts. She was cringing, literally. But alas, she had to smile-the things you need to do to get a guy.

* * *

"Bags?" Irena whispered, looking at her kids.

"Check."

"Toiletries?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bags?" Miranda spoke, finally becoming a part of the conversation.

"Check."

"Tents?"

"Check."

"Tent sticks?"

"Check." Damon said, a smirk on his face.

"Take care of yourself," Irena looked at her boys, "And the girls too." Jeremy pouted, "Hey!"

"Jeremy too." Grayson laughed, "I thought he was included in the girls." Giseuppe spoke as Jeremy scowled, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

A car honk snapped them out of their thoughts as the people standing on the threshold of the house turned around, only to find Stefan sitting in a jeep. His hands on the steering wheel. The jeep, well-it was everything that Elena had ever imagined, grey – with a tinge of black, giving it that adventurous look. No roof covering it, It was amazing.

"I am loving this trip," Elena grinned, her hand reaching out and clutching the strap of her snap bag. She propped herself beside Stefan, flashing him small smile.

"Hey," Jeremy spoke, "I wanted shotgun."

Elena stuck her tongue out, "Stefan is in the driver's seat. It's pretty obvious that I will get the shotgun,"

Damon frowned lightly, again, Stefan. It seemed that even if he did spent some time with her, it seemed that Stefan would always be the superior one. He wanted some sort of attention from her, he wasn't used to it. Girls came up to Damon Salvatore. But this girl, she didn't seem to be affected with his presence.

There was a rational part of him, that still questioned-

_Why did he care in the first place?_

"Damon," Katherine grabbed his hand in hers. He turned to smile at her. The two parts in his brain were fighting, trying to gain control. But in that very moment, he tried to snap himself out of these thoughts.

"Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Elena, Jeremy." Miranda muttered, counting the kids as Elena rolled her eyes, "Seriously mom?"

"Hey, I am being practical here and knowing you all, one of you is bound to get lost." Jeremy chuckled as propped himself in the back seat, his back taking up the space right beside him. Damon hopped in right after him before turning around and offering his hand to Katherine who took it and smiled graciously.

"Take care, okay?" Irena grabbed Elena's hand who nodded while Miranda was checking out the stuff kept in the back. Handing over the lunch they were supposed to have over there, the parents bid goodbye to their children.

"I asked your boys to not be touchy with my girls," Grayson muttered, before rolling his eyes as he watched the vehicle started moving, Damon's hand in Katherine's.

Giuseppe chuckled, "That was inevitable."

* * *

Inevitable.

Unavoidable.

The word clearly described Damon and Katherine's relationship at the moment. As much as Elena tried to avoid the couple, the voices reached her, even if they were whispers. Or maybe, she herself wanted to listen to them.

And each time, a pang hit her chest. Although she was happy about the fact that at least it didn't hurt as much as it did before, she was getting used to the idea. Damon was going to end up as her brother-in-law most probably and she needed to be strong. So she smiled, accepting her destiny.

She needed to move on.

And she had started to.

She just needed a bit more time.

* * *

"You okay?" Stefan asked, as he turned the steering wheel, turning the jeep towards right. "Perfect," Elena said rubbing her arms. She shouldn't have worn shorts. She white material exposed her legs to the cold wind making her shiver involuntary. The blue tank top wasn't much of a help either. She ran a hand through her now messy hair-thanks to the cool wind breeze.

"Why isn't a music system installed in this freaking jeep?" Jeremy snapped, he was getting bored as hell. He thought maybe they will be in a car, or perhaps talk, about something, anything?!

Elena rolled her eyes and fumbled through her bag before taking out an ipod and offering it to him. Opening the zip that was right in front, she picked out a pair of earphones. "Say thank you," She said as she offered him the white earplugs.

Jeremy smiled smugly, "You're welcome."

"So, what do you guys do in London?" Katherine finally became a part of the conversation. Her head was on Damon's shoulder, which Elena was aware of as Jeremy had made the 'puking' action as soon as they sat on their seats.

"We own a company, Salvatore Enterprises. Dad is thinking about giving the CEO post to Damon," Stefan said, his expression turning into a joyful one.

Damon frowned, "Didn't you already know that?" His gaze focused on those black eyes, "I mentioned it in-"

The twins' eyes widened as Katherine sputtered, "Of course I did," She spoke softly, "Just wondering is anything has changed at all."

Damon nodded, "Stefan is still in college," He smirked. "You want to be a lawyer, right?" Elena spoke, her brown eyes turning to meet his green ones.

"Yes,"

"Cool," Katherine said, "I've always-" Elena cut her short, knowing that if Damon found out Katherine had been to a fashion school instead of Whitmore College like her, hell will break lose.

"Who is hungry?" Damon shot her a weird look, "Didn't you eat an entire sandwich this morning?"

Elena frowned, before erupting into peals of laughter. She turned around, looking at him, "I am a growing kid."

Jeremy scoffed, "Sure you are." Elena narrowed her eyes at him, "Wait until I meet mom."

"Yeah, go cry to her."

"Jeremy, I am a crybaby?! Cuz as far as I remember, you were the one who cried when Kat accidently threw your comic books along! "

The rest of the three occupants burst into chortles as Jeremy's face turned pink. He placed the earplugs that were initially hanging off his neck in his ears, trying to escape the embarrassing scenario in any way possible.

The ride was going better than what Elena had predicted.

Maybe Damon's idea was working, they really were bonding.

* * *

"We're here." Stefan turned around, only to find everyone fast asleep. With a groan as he raised his arms, trying to get rid of the fatigue. He hopped out of the vehicle, before opening the back door, and jerking Damon-hard. "Wake up."

"What the hell," Damon muttered, whose head was propped on Katherine's who was sleeping soundly, her head resting on his chest. He blinked his eyes-once, twice before the view cleared and he found himself gazing at his baby brother, "We're here." He spoke as Damon nodded before moving his head and turning towards Katherine-slightly though, since he didn't want her to wake up from a pain in her head.

"Kat," He stage whispered, his right hand moving the strands that had fallen on her face as he smiled. "Wake up,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Stefan had woken Jeremy up who was right in front of Elena's door, a smug smile on his lips. Elena was leaning against door, her head on it, rather than leaning against it, since jeeps didn't have a glass shield.

"What are-" Stefan's words were cut short as Jeremy pulled open the door causing Elena to fall, heading towards the ground. Her neck jerked tightly, causing her to wake up. "What the hell?!" She screamed all of a sudden, the pain in her neck excruciating. She steadied herself, before glaring at Jeremy, "You are dead!" She screamed before launching herself on him, like a leopard does to it's prey. Damon immediately grabbed her waist, in normal scenarios Elena would have been blushing madly, but right now all she saw was red, "Let go off me!" She yelled, her nails scratching Damon's arm, "Easy there cat woman, I got to use those arms."

"Let me go!"

"Promise me that you won't harm Jeremy," He said referring to the guy who was face showcased two emotions-fear and joy.

Joy.

Elena's blood was boiling, he was laughing. "Calm down," Damon whispered in her ear and suddenly she froze. The proximity getting to her, she didn't realise she was that close to Damon. She closed her eyes for a split second, processing her emotions, "Let go of me," She whispered, she really wanted to move one from Damon. And this was the first step.

Damon did, the amount of intensity in her voice did suggest she was serious. And the thing he didn't want to admit,

The proximity was getting to him to. With Elena, he didn't know why he was feeling a connection, which he considered positive in a way since she might end up as her sister-in-law, someday. But the connection-

He shrugged those thoughts off.

"Grab your bag," Stefan told Katherine who smiled before nodding and heading towards Damon.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was apologising to Elena, knowing that otherwise he won't be off the hook. "Now?" Kat questioned looking at Stefan.

"Now, we walk."

* * *

"Where is this place?!" Katherine shrieked for the umpteenth time, her heels digging in the wet mud making her cringe.

What was so special in camping? Being surrounded by creepy organisms, who might attack you from anywhere. That is why Katherine covered herself, _completely. _The thought didn't appeal much, since Damon was around, but yeah- she did it to save herself from those hidden giant monsters.

"Who told you to wear heels?" Elena laughed as she led the way, she was loving this. They were climbing a mountain.

A mountain. This was like hiking, in a casual way and she was loving it. "Follow me," She said cockily, a minute later, trying to avoid Katherine's glare.

Damon scoffed, "Follow you." He mumbled, before darting forward and standing right beside Elena. "Race?"

"You're on."

Both of them started to walk forward, before dashing into a sprint, trying to overcome each other. Damon was leading, much to Elena's disappointment, before, "Damon." And he stopped right in his tracks. He turned to look at Elena, noticing that the others were catching up to them too, but they were still fairly behind-especially Katherine.

Damon wanted to help, but playing this game with Elena was frankly-more fun.

"Stop," Elena muttered as she huffed and puffed. Damon's eyebrow rose, what was she up to? "Wait up," She mumbled, "My feet hurt." She said, plopping herself on the bench nearby. This place was visited by many people, who came to hike and hence, they were benches placed at various checkpoints and luckily they were near one.

"Please Damon," Elena flashed him her doe eyes, her bottom lip jutting out as he groaned and plopped himself next to Elena, "What?"

Elena breathed, "Can't you just let me win?" She whined, "C'mon." She whispered as she bent down to tie the laces of her shoe, "Just let it go." She muttered, "You shouldn't be this competitive." She said jerking up.

"You are the one to talk," Damon muttered, a knowing smile on his lips as both of them stood up. Elena started to walk and so did Damon.

Well, he tried to.

Before he fell, his face contacting with ground. He groaned, "What the-"

"Hell? F***?" Elena muttered with a smirk, "Now catch up." She said running forward, her pace fact. Damon scowled, she tied his shoelaces he realised.

And even in that moment, he couldn't stop gazing at-

"Stop looking at my butt!"

* * *

"I won!" Elena squealed as she reached the destination, Damon following after her, "You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Let it go, kids." Stefan stepped between the two of them, "We are here to camp and have fun, _together._"

"Be a camp teacher somewhere else," Damon muttered, "She cheated!"

"Did not!"

"This camping trip is so much fun!" Katherine scowled.

* * *

People blamed Disney for encouraging girls to wait for a prince charming, They blamed movies for showing that breaking and entering was a piece of cake. Similarly, Elena blamed Discovery Channel for showing that forming a bonfire was so easy.

Bullshit.

She was excited, ecstatic, any great synonym could have described her- but now she was scowling. "This is so not happening," She muttered. They had set the tents

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Katherine were propped up on the makeshift chairs gazing at the trio, "Nice work," Jeremy muttered as Katherine nodded, a smirk on her face as she gulped an M&M.

"I know this," Damon said, "I was a scout," He said as the three of them placed the logs against each other again. The place being famous for hiking had small stores nearby that had such kinds of things, thankfully. They had forgotten about it.

Damon walked forward before scrunching his eyebrows as he touched the logs, causing them to fall on the ground. The ones that had been placed accordingly fell too.

"Damon, you idiot!" Elena groaned as Stefan made a sound that well-sounded like a dying animal in Damon's opinion.

"What? I'm a human, I make mistakes."

* * *

"Anyone who knows a good story?" Damon spoke and Katherine groaned right beside him. They didn't need another story to make this trip worse than it already was, "Damon, let's-"

"I know," Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows as he moved the stick that had marshmallow above the fire. Hours later, they had actually been able to set up a good fire. Everyone was eating marshmallows-well, except Elena who hated marshmallows. She was hugging herself, a small blanket atop her petite body.

"There was a little girl who wanted a doll. She went to the shopkeeper and asked for it,"

"Wait, how did she end up in the shop in the first place?" That was Elena, who was smiling widely. "I don't know, ask the girl. " Her younger brother snapped.

"The shopkeeper said no as he shook his head frantically, telling her that it wasn't meant for sale." Katherine squeezed Damon's bicep.

"But she was adamant, so he had to hand it to her." Stefan chuckled before nudging Elena and pointing towards Katherine as they both shared a laugh.

"The girl was told to be careful, but she ignored it. She went back to her complex, before getting into a lift. She went inside as the lift closed, but it didn't move."

Katherine's eyes widened and the others looked at Jeremy with curiosity. "The doll turned her head towards the girl,"

Jeremy paused, just to create that eerie moment.

"And spoke, you need to press the button, bitch."

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since they had been sitting around the gazing at the stars ire. Elena was at gazing the stars when Damon snapped her out of her reverie, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh," Elena spoke, a bit dazed, "Nothing. Where's Katherine?" She spoke, knowing she can't reveal that she was in fact thinking about him. Thinking about how to get over him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Kat."Damon muttered as he placed himself beside Elena, "It's just that she seems different. I mean, it seems as if she wasn't the girl I wrote to. Like I don't know her at all,"

Elena's eyes widened, "Well, may-maybe, people change. It's been eight years Damon,"

Damon jiggled his head lightly, "You are right. Maybe you can help me?" He mumbled, "Giving me tips about Katherine?"

"Like Katherine 101?"

"Katherine 101." Damon confirmed, a smile on his lips, knowing that Elena was took kind to deny.

"I will," And then she smiled and his smile widened automatically.

Unbeknownst to their company, they had different reasons for their smiles.

Damon smiled because he was establishing a great relationship with the two sisters and because Elena's smile was beautiful. Her eyes twinkling, her lips curled it, it was mesmerizing.

Elena smiled because her plan was in action. Damon had unknowingly helped her, she will move on.

_Step 1 : Get Katherine and Damon together._

_Step 2: Move away from their lives..for a long time, perhaps, forever._

* * *

**So, did you like it? Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favourites x**

**That was a long chapter, 10 pgs. Encourage us this way, and we keep on delivering work. It's a two way process. Thank you once again, I love you guys so much. **

**Keep reviewing,favouriting (that's not a word :P), following and SUPPORTING me and if you have any suggestions regarding the story, feel free to review or PM me. **

**Until next time, **

**Anonymous x**


	6. Chapter 5 : Strength

**Heya, how is everyone?**

**Hope you are having a great day. Here's the update of the week. Hope you like it**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. Each one of you resides in my heart; yeah I have a big heart. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Letting go of someone you love is difficult._

_But holding on to something that isn't meant for you is impossible._

Chapter Five: Strength

* * *

Owls.

Microbes.

Dry soil.

Katherine cringed, her mind revolving around these few things. Sleep wasn't coming to her anytime soon and she knew that. Her eyes were itching and she thought-no she knew that it was sign of fatigue, yet every time she closed those orbs, all she could hear was the familiar rustling of the leaves. The loud chirping of the birds-even at night, how? And she was pretty sure in a while she would hear a howl of a werewolf.

She shifted in her sleeping bag repeatedly before sighing; she needed someone to lure her to sleep.

* * *

Damon and Elena were lying against each other. The night had turned out to be perfect, they shared talks-played games, shared stories, ate and laughed together. Jeremy and Stefan were huddled up in a corner before hand, but then even they decided to join the duo. The stars seemed beautiful. It was weird, that even the darkest skies held such an enormous amount of beauty.

"Have you guys ever seen a shooting star?" Elena murmured causing three heads to turn towards her. "Nah," Damon sighed dejectedly, "I've always wanted to see one though."

Jeremy nodded, "I haven't either. Though I have seen them in movies," He propped himself on one arm, his elbow against the thin blanket that lied underneath them, "They look pretty."

"More than that," Stefan joined in the conversation, "Do you believe that when you see a shooting star and wish, it comes true?"

Elena nodded, "I do." She moved her head lightly, getting comfortable, "I mean, it doesn't hurt, right?" She muttered, "It can always come true."

"I have never tried it." Jeremy spoke.

"Neither have I, but it won't hurt to. What if the wish does come true?" Elena turned towards Damon, her eyes shining and Damon involuntarily smiled.

"Damon?" The four people lying on the ground turned towards the source of the new voice and Damon's smile faltered.

_Why?_

Maybe it was because her appearance seemed to _dull _at the moment or maybe it was because he was enjoying with everybody. And Katherine's facial expression itself depicted how she wanted him to leave them and be with her.

"Can you come and sleep with me?"

And within the next split second, whistles and laughter echoed in the vicinity. Katherine's face turned crimson, "I meant can you help me fall asleep, I really can't." The cat calls did end for a split second before Jeremy and Stefan broke into laughter once again. "Shut up," Damon spoke and Stefan only laughed harder, "I hate you." He said noticing Katherine's discomfort.

"I know." Stefan retorted with a smirk.

Begrudgingly, Damon got up. He walked towards Katherine, "C'mon." He said grabbing her hand, his lips curling up in a smile, "Good night guys." He bid farewell to his friends and the 'couple' walked towards the orange tent. Elena smiled faintly as she noticed the boys looking at her, "What?"

"You still haven't changed, have you?" Stefan chuckled, "You still like him."

"What?" Elena gasped in surprise. She knew what they said was true, but she had to deny it. Now they weren't kids, and for all they knew that it was Katherine and Damon who had exchanged those emails, not them. "Of course not." She denied, "It was a mere crush when I was young," She fanned a hand over her face, "I'm over him."

"Sure you are," Stefan spoke as Jeremy nodded, "I am!" Elena said, "Jer, you remember when I had a boyfriend, Aaron Whitmore?"

Jeremy nodded, "But he wasn't really your boyfriend, was he?"

"He was!" Elena tried to persuade them, okay in reality he wasn't. He was one of her admirers. Elena had a fair share of them, but she didn't have a boyfriend. She loved someone else-Damon. But these guys didn't have to know that, it could be very awkward. They were adults now, and she _loved _him. "Jer, speaking of partners what is going on between Bonnie and you?"

Jeremy turned bright red as Stefan turned towards him, "Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Elena nodded wiggling her eyebrows when Jeremy didn't answer. Although the blush on his face gave it all, "I like her, okay." He eventually admitted. All three of them were huddled up on the couch, a pillow in Elena's lap as they talked, "I didn't ask her out yet."

Elena laughed, "He doesn't have the guts to."

Jeremy looked offended, "No, I have-"

Stefan cut him off, "He doesn't have the guts." And Jeremy twisted his head, turning it right as he rolled his eyes. "I am not." He said, "I just-we haven't really conversed much, yet?"

"Dude conversed , seriously?" Stefan raised his eyebrow, "What era are we in, Elena?"

Elena just giggled loudly, leaning against her younger brother. "Seriously though, you should ask her out. I'll put in a word or two for you."

Jeremy pulled away lightly, just to see Elena's face, "You would that for me?"

Elena smirked, "Nope." Jeremy shot her a glare, "I will." She sighed before spotting something bright in the air. "Fireflies!" She squealed, getting up instantly. She had always loved those, since the beginning. Even in the darkest times, those small insects can light everything up. She had also named her teddy after it, "C'mon guys, get up!" She shrieked before running after the five-or so she counted fireflies.

Stefan and Jeremy got up, "I need a jar." Elena turned her brown eyes and met sparkling green ones. No one spoke a word, "I need jars." Elena moved her hands in the air, "We need jars."

"Isn't that anima-insect abuse?" Stefan looked at his friends. Elena shook her head, "It's not. When I hit Jeremy," She whacked his head, "Ow," He muttered, "Elena!" She just shrugged before Jeremy hit her back in the arm, "Jer." He just shot her a glare, his eyes narrowed. "Jars," Stefan interrupted the glaring match between the siblings, his hands resting on their shoulders, "I thought I saw them in your tent."

Elena slapped the palm of her head on her forehead, "I brought those. I've always wanted to capture those. I saw it in movies."She squeaked lightly before running around, heading towards the tent.

She had forgotten about Katherine and Damon, for a split second though. She had a distraction, at least this trip was finally looking up. With a small smile she opened the tent, it's zip producing a subtle noise. She needed those jars, she was having fun-

Damon and Katherine _kissing._

Elena's heart short stopped for a split second as she made a sound that was cross between a groan and a whine. This apparently grabbed their attention as the two of them pulled apart. Elena's gaze immediately turned towards the ground. Her eyes were burning up. She could feel her gaze turning blur, the water works were about to begin. She wanted Damon and Katherine to end up. But she wasn't ready yet. She tried to remove the image out of her.

Damon's shirt messed up, Katherine's hair sprawled around-Their lips attached to each other's.

"Elena!" Katherine whined as Damon grasped her hand tightly, giving it a squeeze-telling her to stay quiet. "Did you need anything?"

"Huh," Elena looked up and for a split second Damon paused-was it just him or were her eyes glossy? It must be the light. Even in the tent, they had two small torches inside, just to light it up. And well- it might be because of that.

"Yeah," Elena paused, knowing she had to act strong at the moment, she couldn't let loose of herself, " I am so sorry." She muttered, trying to pass on a smile. "I just needed a few jars."

"Jars?" Katherine questioned her, her eyebrows contorted.

"Yes."Elena spoke, this was her time. She looked up confidently, she was over _him. _She didn't need him. And besides, when will the acting lessons taken in high school come handy? "Yeah, they are fireflies outside. We are trying to get a hold of them." She fumbled with her words, "I wanted to invite you too."

Lie.

"But you were busy," Elena mustered up her entire courage and flashed the two a cheesy smile and Katherine smirked back and laughed, "Yeah, we were." She said and Damon looked at her and shook his head. "You guys want to join?" Elena said as she turned towards her right. She wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible. Hence, she was searching for the jars. Damon moved forward-his blue eyes spotting the glass peeking out from the bag. "Here," He said, as he reached for the jars. At the same moment Elena reached for it too. Their hands collided.

Her hand felt soft and cold-Damon noticed before she pulled away abruptly, "Thank you." She muttered before turning around and walking out of tent.

Damon frowned; what the hell was that?

Elena clutched the glass jars close to her chest. She was only able to get three, knowing that if she would have grasped more, they would have broken.

Just like her heart.

The last events haunted her as her vision blurred again. She could a tear dropping from her eye as she heard a distinct sound, "Elena!" She moved a hand across her face, wiping any signs of tearing up. "Damon," She muttered as the guy in black joined her. "Do you think I can join?" He smiled before moving his hands forward and grabbing two jars, "You are going to break them,"

Elena smiled faintly, "What about Katherine?"

"Kat," Damon mumbled, "is coming too." She saw Katherine right behind him, a forced smile on her lips.

Elena looked at him, "Sure."

* * *

A few hours later-after catching those fireflies, everyone was exhausted. The fatigue was getting to him. Elena held her wrist out, watching her watch chime 5 o'clock. Everyone had coddled up on the trampoline they had set some time ago.

After hours of catching fireflies, they had set it. It was Elena's idea, who had brought it-saying it was fun thing to do. Everyone huddled together would be kinda cute. She had watched videos, and it wasn't like she knew nothing about camping. There was a reason why she was a fan of camping.

She moved her head as she stared right up ahead, in the clouds. "It's very pretty isn't it?" She heard a voice and she instinctively turned towards her right, facing the only other person awake.

Damon.

It's like he wasn't leaving her alone. Every single time she tried to distant herself from him, fate always put the two of them together. She didn't want to be left alone with him. "Yes," She answered, her gaze transfixing it back on the beautiful clouds. She could feel Damon's gaze on her-and instinctively she moved close to Stefan who was sleeping on her left. Damon on the other hand frowned once again.

She looked at the clouds, not having any other alternative at the moment. It was magnificent. The violet colour was peeking through the dark shades of black, making her aware that sunrise was about to happen. "You know," She spoke, hating the way he was staring at her, "There is a sunrise point nearby." She said as Damon chuckled, "Really? We should go there."

"How?" She whispered as she noticed Jeremy move lightly. She didn't want to wake up the other three members.

Damon propped himself up, his one elbow resting as Katherine sagged deeper into the trampoline as she lost her pillow which was-Damon's chest. "Huh?" Katherine mumbled immediately, having sensed the change in height as Elena chuckled while Damon looked apologetic. He immediately turned towards her, "I am so sorry. " He mumbled to her as Katherine rubbed her eyes, which reminded Damon of a small child. He smiled to himself."Kat's awake, "He pointed out to Elena, "Jeremy." He spoke as Damon kicked his shin with his leg-and the person in the statement groaned.

Katherine frowned, "What is going on?" Damon looked at Elena, "Elena suggested that we should go and see the sunrise."

"I did not."

"I don't care." Damon said propping up. The five had been in a circle when he ended up between the Gilbert girls. Katherine and Jeremy followed reluctantly. They wanted to see the sunrise as much as they denied it. Elena sighed; the battle was futile.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled in his ear causing the younger Salvatore to jerk in his sleep much like the eldest Gilbert. "Wha-Where's the fire?" He said, looking at Elena was smiling his way."Get your ass up," Katherine said, as she plopped her boots on, "We are going to see the sunrise."

Stefan groaned and leaned against the trampoline causing it to sag, "I don't-" Jeremy pushed him, "I got up, so will you."

With a sigh Stefan got up. "Let's pack first."

"Why the hell did we set up tents if we didn't have to sleep in them?" Jeremy spoke, his eyes twitching because of fatigue.

"You are the one to talk," Elena muttered as she tapped her glass jar tightly, two fireflies shining in it. She tapped the glass lightly before her face lighted up with a smile-much like the firefly. "We did everything." She pointed at the brothers who nodded, "You were useless."

"You _are _useless." Damon spoke as he watched the two jars that rested close to the trampoline. The fireflies were glowing-more than that Elena was glowing as she watched them. He felt himself smile, she really loved camping.

"At what time will the sun rise?" Stefan asked as Damon took out his Iphone. Moving his fingers across the screen, "Five thirty seven am," He read out loud as Elena nodded, "I know the location."

Everyone nodded as they started to pack their stuff up, ready to leave anytime soon.

* * *

The five people walked across the trees and the plants crossing their way. With Elena leading the way, they were heading to watch the beautiful sunrise.

"Hey," Damon whispered, "How about a race once again?" He said to her but Elena shook her head as she moved a branch that was blocking her way, "Too tired." She reasoned, but actually she didn't want to be near him for a while. It reminded her of the instance she saw a few hours ago, and it made her _vulnerable. _It made her burst out in tears and she didn't like the feeling.

Damon eyebrows wiggled as he wondered what had happened. Was she really avoiding him?

"We're here," She spoke, as all of them came across a clearing. The scenario had changed completely. The grey rocks protruding through the small cracks and green grass accompanied by the white flowers made the scene magnificent.

Elena heard the people behind her stop talking as the vermillion colour started to mix with light blue while the orange ball of fire got out, finally escaping the clutches of the mountains.

"It's beautiful," Whispered Katherine as Damon nodded, "It is." Elena chuckled to herself as thought-well, presumed that the cliché moment-when the guy is actually staring at the girl is taking place .

"I like it," Stefan said standing right beside Elena while Jeremy was making a video. The group watched the pretty sunrise. "I want a picture!" Katherine said, skipping around standing in front of the sun. "Stand like you are holding the sun," Elena said, as she held her phone before bending down, her knees bucking up. Kat on the other hand moved her hand forward, before opening it. Her palm facing north. She smiled, her pearly whites coming into view as her sister snapped a picture.

Elena jerked up, but she did stumble for a split second but Damon caught her.

Damon.

Elena wanted to scream out in frustration. She freaking hated her life. It was always him. She pulled away instantly, not wanting to think about the stare those blue eyes exhibited or about the warmth she felt in those arms.

"Group selfie!" Jeremy screamed as he dragged Stefan. Elena and Damon followed suit as Jeremy held the phone right in front of their face.

_Snap._

And the moment was captured.

* * *

"We should go now," Stefan said, looking at his watch that flashed 8.20 am. They had been spending the past few hours here, lying on the wet grass. Elena had let go of those fireflies she had carried for so long-much to her disappointment. She blamed Stefan and his lecture about insect abuse. She moved her finger across the green grass, few dew drops landed on her skin, rendering it wet. She flicked her finger, the water droplet flinging off her finger and mingled with the air. "Why?" She whined as she heard Stefan speak. She didn't want to leave, it was too beautiful.

"Finally," Katherine mumbled. She did enjoy the idea initially, but when it came down to sitting on the wet grass –she loathed that idea.

The other occupants nodded, before Elena's phone rang.

_You tell me that you said, "I lost your way."_

_You tell me that your tears are here to stay. (__**WHO LOVES ONE DIRECTION?)**_

Elena slid her finger across the screen for the very first time in two days. She had to be away from the outer world, otherwise camping would have been no fun. She noticed her friends stopping for her, but she flashed them an apologetic smile before fanning her hand in the air, asking them to head on without her. They didn't need her anyway, Stefan luckily remembered the way.

She whirled around, needing some privacy as she heard footsteps echo, giving her the assurance that everyone had indeed left. "Hello,"

_"Elena!" _She could here Melanie's voice on the phone. "_Are you through with the article?" _Elena bit her lip, she had forgotten about it, "Mel..."

_"Don't tell me you forgot about it young lady." _

Elena closed her eyes and moved her head back dejectedly as she stomped her foot, "I will send it tonight."

Melanie was the owner of the siteand the Magazine, "Love, Life, World." The company had approached Elena when she was in college and she wrote for them. She wrote a column that was quite popular and had a quirky nickname called, "Teen Hub" The magazine company itself was quite famous-having owning quite a lot of magazines apart from this one and so Elena's column. She had to write about various topics of life and most importantly she had to answer everyone's question, which took a great amount of deal.

_"Tonight, I just sent you the questions too, okay?"_

Elena nodded-before realizing she can't see her, "Yes, I will."

_"Good, now is everything okay with Damon?"_

Elena laughed, within these three years she had grown closer to Mel and had once spoken about her secret, "Fine, just peachy." She whispered, "I tell you everything later."

_"You will, young lady." _

Melanie was the only one who knew. Because she was the only one who didn't know Damon, and won't know him in the future, hence, her secret was safe. She looked at her cell, an envelope popping up on the above bar-as Mel said, she sent the questions. She moved her finger down, and clicked on the link. It led up to her inbox and she stopped short for a second as she read something right beneath Mel's message.

_Damon Salvatore_

_Sub : I'm coming back for you _

Elena chuckled subtly; he certainly wasn't back for her. The thing she saw today-her eyes glossed over yet again. Katherine and Damon hadn't left her mind. This moving on thing was hard. "I love him," She whispered, and that too for the first time. She gazed at the vermillion sun, a tear falling down and trickling down her cheek. She hadn't admitted this before.

Because admitting made it all the more real.

And now she was letting it go, "And I won't anymore." She said, wiping her tears with her right hand-"I will move on. I will stay strong. "She muttered before turning around. She will move on.

I love him she had whispered.

For the first time.

For the last time.

* * *

"I see everyone is ready to move," Elena said clutching her bag closer, pulling the straps on her shoulder. Jeremy was sitting in the back as everyone else stood next to the car.

"Where were you?" Stefan spoke, starting to move towards Elena. Damon cut in-"We were worried."

"Sure you were," Elena muttered under her breath before biting her inside cheek, "I kind of lost the way."

"Idiot," Kat spoke and Elena shot her a glare before hopping and sitting beside the driver. She heard Katherine go and sit in the back.

Stefan following suit-wait, Stefan?

"Aren't you going to drive?" Elena turned her curious gaze towards him.

"Nah," Damon spoke as he opened the door, "It's me this time camper." Elena groaned, why him? She could feel Kat's gaze on her-apparently she was unaware of this switch too.

"I ruined your mood."

"No you didn't."

"So, your face is that way. I feel bad for the guy who would marry you."

Elena ignored him. She moved her hand into her bag and felt something-like plastic. Itching powder.

She brought that to prank Damon-before _that _happened. Yeah, she called it that.

She moved past that, and felt something – a book cover. She pulled out her novel before opening it, _Fifty Shades of Grey._

"Ah, fifty shades of grey. The Harry Potter record breaker. Aren't you a bit young to read that book?"

"Stefan, check this game out, man!"

"Damon, did you see this pic of us? It's amazing."

Elena groaned, this was going to be a _long _ride.

* * *

Elena was asleep.

That was thing Damon noticed. He could see the others asleep too. Damn, he felt sleepy too. Neither of the five got much sleep last night, especially Elena and him.

She was lying completely on the door.

That was the second thing he noticed.

He moved his hand, trying to pull her off the door. Her hair was lying out, and they were amidst traffic. She could get hurt-she was leaning far ahead for his liking. She could fall, or get hit by any ongoing car.

Damon jerked her arm. Elena whimpered softly before leaning against Damon, finding no other support. Damon stiffened as he felt the younger twin lying on her shoulder. He could feel-sense her hair. It was soft.

He felt warm-and he liked it. Not able to help himself, as the car halted at a red light, Damon moved her hair; more like a strand-Damon didn't do technicalities behind her ear. Elena sighed softly causing Damon to stiffen momentarily before coddling Damon. She leaned further against him-against his neck and chest.

Damon couldn't help but smile.

* * *

They had reached back. It was two pm and they had reached their destination. Damon leaned his head against the head support of the driver's seat and sighed, he needed sleep. His gaze travelled down, focusing itself on the brunette who was lying against him.

Much to his chagrin, he shook her lightly. "Five minutes mom, "He heard Elena mutter and he smirked, "Rise and shine sunshine." He muttered before shaking her once again. He could feel the drool on his shirt-and he would have said something if it had been someone else-but for some strange reason he didn't say anything to Elena.

Elena looked up, her sparkling brown eyes meeting tired yet majestic blues, "You were dreaming about me, weren't you? Explains the drool." And for a split second Elena did wonder if she was dreaming. But then reality set in as she pushed him lightly, "What the hell?"

"You fell asleep."

Elena looked down, her face turning crimson. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She saw her book lying on the dashboard-facedown. She reached for it, thankful for a distraction.

"I'll wake them up," Elena suggested before hopping out, "You should get some sleep," She said to Damon who shot her a grateful smile. She shook her brother as Damon hopped out, stretching his arm-he was exhausted.

"Which one of you called mom?" Elena said, turning towards her siblings and friends, who were picking their stuff one.

"I thought you did," Katherine spoke, pointing at her sister. "I thought you did," Jeremy said, pointing towards his eldest sister.

"He should have," Damon and Stefan pointed at each other at once and frowned.

"You are the elder one."

"You are the wiser one."

Elena let out a sigh of frustration, "We are in trouble."

* * *

Later that night. (Boom! Time skip )

The day had been eventful. Most of the day went off as everyone caught up with the much needed sleep and well being scolded by their respective parents.

Elena was about to open her laptop, ready to type when Damon popped in, with a writing pad in his hand. The blue fountain pen dangling in his fingers.

Sitting on her study table, Elena shot Damon a look who just shrugged, "I spend most of my day with Kat. Can't risk her knowing, help me?"

Elena let out a frustrated sigh, "Seriously Damon, now?"

"Why not now?"

"I need to type an article," Elena retorted as turned her HP laptop on. "Like for school?" Damon's eyebrow rose.

Elena shook her head, "For a magazine."

Damon nodded before walking towards the bed and lying down on it, his head against the pillow. "I never knew you wrote to," Elena's eyebrow rose, "What kind of food does she like?"

"Salads," Elena laughed, "I thought she like junk food," Damon frowned, "She did." Elena covered her tracks, before she was introduced to the fashion world where apparently girls who don't eat healthy food are unfit."

Damon nodded. He didn't write anything though, "Aren't you going to write?"

He shook his head, "That was just to create a feel that I am learning. It's all in my brain." He said pointing towards his head.

"Movies?"

"Every film that stars Angeline Jolie."

"Stones?"

"Stones?!"

"Like, diamond, emerald-" Elena slapped the palm of her head on her forehead, "I got it. Diamonds, definitely Diamonds."

Elena didn't hear a reply so she turned her chair around, "Damon." She said, as she watched him-sleeping.

He was looking adorable. His hands under his cheek, almost making his cheeks look puffy. He reminded her of a small child. A small grin made its way to her face as her lips curled up. How she wanted to fall asleep too. But she couldn't.

With a sigh, she turned around, trying to escape the thoughts that were getting in her mind.

She opened h_e_r ID, looking for Melanie's mail. The bold black words flashed on the screen as she read the topic.

_What to do when the one you love, loves someone else?_

Elena grimaced at the irony; she can write a very good article on that. And this time, she won't cry.

Because this Elena had decided to let go.

She was strong.

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PM or review your views. As I said, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not.**

**P.S. They figured it! FINALLY! Katherine is going down! And Damon L How desperate was he, when he was pushing 'Elena' off the threshold. **

**Thank you so much **

**Until next time **

**Anonymous x**


End file.
